


are those stars or your eyes I see?

by zodiakku (ZodiacRiver)



Series: all the small words [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/pseuds/zodiakku
Summary: "I was thinking.""About what?""You."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy, CHEESY title and summary of course. Once I write I can't stop so please bear with me. Also who would ever thought that I'd fell into rarepair hell. At least not me from 3 years ago.
> 
> I wrote this for 2 weeks what the fuck.

Stargazing is, Seung-Gil learned, something that you probably shouldn’t do if you don’t want a backache, ants in your hair, itchy skin, dirt on your clothes, and if your quite talkative boyfriend appears to be a mythology nerd.  
  
Not that he regretted the once in a lifetime event. He was used to living in the city, where light pollution wasn’t something new and seeing a sky full of stars was considered as spectacular. So when Phichit had invited him to the rather rural areas of Thailand, he could say that he was overjoyed. They stayed in a small bungalow with a fancy fishing pond and green, green woods around. Surprisingly enough, they were the only ones staying there.  
  
They didn’t do much in the afternoon except for a little bit of fishing and sightseeing. The evening was spent by relaxing in their room and watching sunset, in which Seung-Gil marked as a waste of time but he secretly enjoyed it nonetheless.  
  
The night was dark and quiet with the lack of street lamps, neon lights and cars that Seung-Gil saw everyday back in his hometown. As dark as it was, the sky was marvelously painted with milky stars, a sight he has never seen before. Captivated by the beauty, he was the one to ask Phichit (awkwardly) to stargaze with him. The invitation was happily accepted.  
  
He felt foolish for expecting it to be something like stargazing scenes in movies and books.  
  
What was he – a head over heels teenage kid? It was almost laughable.  
  
No, there were no fireflies or meteor showers. The earth was jagged and the grass awfully prickled his skin. It was already too late to change his mind anyway, so he tried to bear with it.  
  
“The stars are beautiful tonight, aren’t they?” Phichit asked with a smile, slightly glancing at Seung-Gil.  
  
“Phichit, I already know where this conversation is going to end up.”  
  
“Ah. You’re no fun.”  
  
“Am I ever?”  
  
He considered, then shrugged. “What if I tell you stories?”  
  
“Stories, huh.”  
  
“Yeah. How about that?”  
  
Before Seung-Gil could open his mouth to say anything else, Phichit’s hand flew upwards and his index finger traced an askew line repeatedly. “See the constellation?”  
  
“Um,” he muttered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“I figured. Come closer.” The next thing Seung-Gil knew was that there was an arm around his neck, forcefully pulling him closer to the man next to him, touching their cheeks and temples together. “Do you see it now?”  
  
“I suppose,” wasn’t a complete lie. The arm that locked his neck loosened and now rested on his shoulder.  
  
According to Phichit, the name of the constellation was something, and it was named after someone, and the full story behind it was – well, Seung-Gil won’t even try to recite it in his head. He attempted to listen at first, but then he found something else that he liked to do, apparently.  
  
That is, observing people. However, on this particular condition, he decided to observe his boyfriend (there are no other people around and he was his most favourite person to observe).  
  
It wasn’t his first time. He’s observed a lot of people, usually because of boredom or curiosity. Sometimes, people can get too boring for him to pay his attention to, but Phichit, Seung-Gil never got tired of staring at him and let his head over the clouds.  
  
The first thing he had noticed when he met Phichit for the first time was that enthusiasm of his. He was clearly the complete opposite of the reserved, stoic and taciturn Seung-Gil – gleeful and friendly. He always seemed to be spreading a brilliant ambience that brightens up the mood. It was almost luminous that Seung-Gil thought he saw green and yellow orbs when he closed his eyes.  
  
For all his life, he knew that if two people are the opposite of each other, it is near to impossible to be together. Even he remembered that Phichit had once told him an Egyptian mythology about two deities that could not be together, simply because one was the sky and the other was the earth.  
  
That being said, he was surprised at himself when he realised the attraction he had for Phichit – but that was a hell long time ago.  
  
“Seung-Gil? Are you listening?”  
  
There goes his daydream (or rather, observation).  
  
“I—uh,” he stammered. “No.”  
  
Phichit pouted. “Why?”  
  
“I was thinking.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“You.”  
  
There was a visible blush on his face. “I’d prefer you listen to me instead of—“  
  
“Hey. Look at me for a while.”  
  
So he did.  
  
How the idea sparked inside Seung-Gil’s mind so immediately, so perfectly. He did not abandon his plan just yet.  
  
Observing someone else, we all know, is not limited to their behaviours and personalities only.  
  
“Seung-Gil? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Don’t say anything.”  
  
His fingers started from atop of Phichit’s head. His slender fingers were soft, just as soft as the locks they were intertwined with. He shifted closer, and he could smell the strong scent of apple.  
  
The nights where he could nuzzle into the thick, brown hair and breathe in the sickly sweet apple shampoo were rare; that is why he tried to cherish every single second and commit them into memory. It made him feel safe. It made him feel at home.  
  
Then he moved from the hair down to the eyes. It was such an ethereal movement that Phichit could barely feel anything. His eyelids drooped, then closed.  
  
_Don’t. I want to see them. I want to see your eyes._  
  
Seung-Gil has always thought that Phichit’s eyes were beautiful. They weren’t colourful, but they sparked lively. They were dark brown, the same colour of morning coffee and they were warm, as if those eyes were a fireplace itself. And _God_ how they looked ever so slightly chatoyant.  
  
His fingers continued to slither, now across Phichit’s right cheek. It was so soft, like a baby’s. He wanted to kiss it desperately, but he was afraid that the act might break the spell that bound them at that very moment.  
  
Phichit’s plump lips were even softer and more _tempting_. They were so gentle, no matter how many times Seung-Gil’s chapped ones had touched them. He rubbed his thumb across them, receiving a soft, sweet sigh.  
  
Phichit’s eyes flushed open, looking at Seung-Gil in curiosity and affection.  
  
Seung-Gil proceeded to end whatever he was doing – he wanted to sit up and get going because the itchiness on his skin was starting to bother him, but he decided that a little teasing wouldn’t hurt.  
  
He moved his body so that now he was on top of Phichit, his knees resting on the sides of his waist. He cradled Phichit’s face, taking advantage of the faint moonlight to finally get a good look of the somewhat confused-looking face.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Seung-Gil whispered before leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Kissing wasn’t supposed to be something that gives him a grotesque feeling in his stomach. It was supposed to be something completely natural, but for some reason he could not say, kissing Phichit would always bring a weird sensation that strangles not only his gut but also his breath.  
  
He didn’t know why, and he didn’t want to find out. He loved it that way, how he felt his lips tingling and his brain bursting into what he liked to call a supernova.  
  
The kiss was ought to be chaste, but Phichit insisted it to be deeper when he fisted a handful of Seung-Gil’s hair and pressed their mouths together roughly. It was even a bolder move when his tongue made its forceful way in.  
  
They could’ve gone further, if only they weren’t outside. The wind had started to blow furiously, and Seung-Gil thought it should be better to listen to Phichit’s prior advice to wear a jacket.  
  
He didn’t want it to end so quickly. He wanted more, more of Phichit; to taste him, to embrace him until his greed is satisfied. Unfortunately, Phichit suddenly freaked out and slapped his own face.  
  
“Sorry. I think an ant just bit me,” he said sheepishly.  
  
Seung-Gil gave a small chuckle, then leaned in to kiss him again, gentler this time. “Should we go inside?”  
  
“Don’t you want to see the stars a little longer?”  
  
“I don’t have to gaze at the stars when I can gaze at your eyes instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear what you think!! 
> 
> don't forget to yell at me:  
> twitter: icryoverships


End file.
